marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cull Obsidian
Cull Obsidian was one of Thanos' children and a member of the Black Order. Biography ''Avengers: Infinity War Cull Obsidian and the Black Order helped Thanos find Loki Laufeyson and battle the Asgardians. Cull and Ebony Maw traveled to New York to retrieve the Mind Stone where Cull battled Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Spider-Man. He had his hand chopped off by a closing portal. During the Battle of Wakanda, Cull Obsidian fought alongside Corvus Glaive to get the Mind Stone from Vision. With the Hulk refusing to come out, Bruce Banner fought Obsidian using the Hulkbuster 2.0 armor, but was outmatched. Finally, Bruce tricked Obsidian into stabbing his blade into the armor's severed gauntlet after which Bruce activated the gauntlet's thrusters. Obsidian and the gauntlet were blasted into the Wakandan shield where the gauntlet overheated and exploded, killing Cull Obsidian. Avengers: Endgame Cull Obsidian was involved with the final battle between the Avengers, their allies and Thanos' forces. During the battle, he managed to knock Tony Stark down, but was pulled away by Peter Parker and then crushed by a giant Scott Lang. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and was seemingly able to match that of the Hulk, as indicated by Cull intending to fight the Hulk for his master Thanos when Hulk attacked the Mad Titan. Cull's strength indeed allowed him to fight on par with, and even overpower, the Hulkbuster, a weapon that was able to defeat the Hulk, though it should be noted that it had already taken damage from several Outriders. In fact, Cull was strong enough to easily rip the Hulkbuster's arm off. *'Superhuman Durability': Cull Obsidian possessed tremendous levels of superhuman durability, taking numerous blows from Iron Man's enhanced nanotech suit, the Hulkbuster armor, and even a full blast of Black Panther's kinetic energy projection, all with absolutely no sign of harm. However, Cull's durability appears to have a maximum limit, since he was destroyed when Bruce Banner's detached Hulkbuster arm lifted and dragged Cull into the intense energy of Wakanda's barrier. Abilities *'Combatant': Despite his ferociousness and recklessness, Cull Obsidian was a highly formidable and accomplished combatant, who used his massive size and strength to great effect. His skill allowed him to overpower Iron Man and fight off both him and Spider-Man, with only Wong's interference of opening a portal to send him to another place preventing him from killing Iron Man. During the Battle of Wakanda, Obsidian easily slew many Wakandan warriors and slowly overpowered Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster when he severed the suit's left arm. Obsidian was eventually defeated when Banner outsmarted and trapped his arm in the detached gauntlet of the suit. Relationships *Thanos - Adoptive father; deceased. *Black Order **Ebony Maw - Adoptive brother; deceased. **Proxima Midnight - Adoptive sister; deceased. **Corvus Glaive - Adoptive brother; deceased. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy; deceased. *Bruce Banner - Enemy and killer. *Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange - Enemy. *Wong - Enemy. *Spider-Man - Enemy. *Black Panther - Enemy. *Ant-Man - Killer. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (First appearance) - Terry Notary **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Terry Notary Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Cull Obsidian is based on Black Dwarf from the comics, but has been renamed for the film. Gallery ''Avengers: Infinity War'' CullObsidian-FirstScene.jpg Loki and The Black Order.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Avengers Infinity War Promotion Black Order.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 5.jpg AIW Banner.jpg The children of Thanos The Black Order.jpeg Characters Infinity.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' The Black Order's arrival on Earth.png See Also * Black Dwarf (disambiguation) Category:Avengers characters Category:Black Order members Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Characters with Super Strength